Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to a spliced display device and a display system, and more particularly, to a spliced display device and a display system with high structural strength.
Description of the Related Art
A spliced display device is a large-scale screen display system which is integration of ultra-thin rim liquid crystal displaying technology, TV wall splicing technology, multi-screen graphic processing technology, network technology, and the likes, which has high brightness, high resolution, high definition, high intelligent control and advance operation, and, which can be connected/integrated well with user monitoring system, command dispatching system, network information system, and the likes, to form a technically perfect, fully functional interactive information displaying and management platform. Nowadays, conventional spliced display device is consisted of several independent display modules connected by fasteners such as screws. Since transparent liquid crystal panels are usually served as screen in the spliced display device and no fastening component should be employed at back of a display region of the screen, they are fixed to each other at the splicing place, by fasteners such as screws, accumulating all the forces on rims of these panels at the splicing place. Moreover, the rims usually have thinner structure and are easy to deform under the action of external force after the splicing. Thus it can be seen, the spliced display device which is fixed by fasteners such as screws is complicated in operation, has low structural strength, and is easy to deform.
Accordingly, in order to overcome and/or alleviate the abovementioned defects, there requires a spliced display device which is difficult to deform and owns high structural strength.